


Close-ups

by Anarchist_Puppet_on_Strings (StarlightXNightmare)



Series: Let Me Help Pick Up the Pieces [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Alcohol, Allusions to dysphoria, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Decisions, Cuddling, Dreams, M/M, Multi, Nicknames, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Whump, allusions to torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/Anarchist_Puppet_on_Strings
Summary: Bits of the series that have come from prompts or tidbits too small to have their own stories.





	1. "Why Are You Lying To Me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henrik doesn’t want to sleep but Chase comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> “Why are you lying to me?” With your choice of characters?

The past few weeks have been hell for Henrik. Night terrors, sleep paralysis, memories he’d rather forget, and the damn hallucinations plagued most of his waking and sleeping hours. Sometimes he found himself wishing he was back there with the glitch if only for the knowledge of what was to come. There was only so much he could take. **  
**

Meticulously crafting a wall to keep his emotions at bay was difficult but in the end, he’d done it. The others had insisted of doing everything to make him comfortable, but eventually they began to believe he was truly getting better. They were none the wiser. In fact, they thought he’d been doing better than he had been before he’d…

Sometimes he forgot that’s what this all was—a facade of his former self. It always dampened his mood to remember everything that had happened.

He spent most the time in his office, pouring over months of paperwork he’d missed and downed mug after mug of coffee—burning hot or disgustingly cold—to keep him awake. He couldn’t close his eyes, not for a second. If he did—

_~~Cruel green and black eyes, a shark toothed grin, sugar coated words, invasive static, soothing touches, red, pain, so much pain—~~ _

Henrik ignored his aching back and reached up to rub at his heavy eyes with his wrist, squinting at the blurry words on the paper. His glasses weren’t seeming to be helping him see as well anymore. Maybe he needed to get them checked out again (going for nine months without wearing them once probably messed up his vision a bit). Or maybe the amount of caffeine with no sleep in days was the problem. Eh, probably both.

Moving at a snail’s pace with his paperwork is beyond frustrating. But he didn’t want to just stop and call it a night—he couldn’t.

He knew his coping mechanisms weren’t considered the healthiest but hey, he was coping. As long as he up and working, he was fine. That’s all that mattered: productivity. If he wasn’t being productive then what use was he?

“Knock knock,” Chase said softly, pushing the door open. “You still awake, Hen?”

He hummed absentmindedly, shoving his initial fear back down. It’s fine. It’s just Chase, it’s fine, he’s fine.

“You plannin’ on coming to bed soon?” He asked.

Henrik opened his mouth to tell him he’d probably be working for another hour or so but stopped before he was able to.

Chase looked  _exhausted_. His hair is a mess, dark bruises under his tired eyes, and posture slouched and defeated looking. He’s already in an oversized tshirt and his boxers.

He couldn’t just leave Chase alone when he looked so sad. If anything, he’d keep himself awake in bed while his boyfriend slept. Not like he’s getting much done here anyway.

“Ah,” he said, glancing back at his empty mug and messy desk. “Yes, yes, just let me—”

Chase leaned against the doorway, one arm drawn over his chest and the other scrubbing at his face. He yawned. “I’ll wait.”

He stretched, yawning and cringing as his back popped and his jaw cracked. Then he shoved himself up out of his seat, grabbing the edge of his desk to steady himself when his vision went dark for a few terrifying seconds.

“Uh, you okay?”

He nodded, clenching his eyes shut at the nausea that threatened to squeeze his guts.

Tidying his desk shouldn’t take as long as it did but it admittedly took a moment to think about his actions. He gathered his papers haphazardly into a pile and straightened them. He messed with his pens until the two were exactly straight.

“Were you waiting for me?” He asked, trying to get the ringing of silence in his ears to go away.

Chase shrugged. “Kinda? At first I couldn’t sleep and then I was waiting for you to come in. I dunno really.”

The doctor didn’t answer, choosing to instead pick up his empty mug and sweeping the whiteout he’d needed to use more than once back into the drawer.

Dread squeezed his throat uncomfortably tight at the thought of accidentally falling asleep. He shuddered.

“You sure you’re good, doc?”

He gave a slow, dismissive wave of his empty hand, cursing the traitorous yawn he had to swallow. “Of course, of course. Let’s get to bed, yes?”

After stopping by the kitchen to deposit the mug in the sink, Henrik could feel his dread mounting as they neared the bedroom. While freeing himself of his itchy vest and long sleeved shirt and pulling on a pair of pajama pants felt wonderful, he still isn’t looking forward to laying down.

He hates to admit it but the pain in his back lessened when he laid down on his stomach, chest pressed against the mattress. Tensing up so he wouldn’t be lulled off to sleep by the warmth, he shifted slightly when Chase wrapped his arms around him, face pressed against his shoulder.

“Relax,” Chase murmured, eye cracked open. “You’re stiff as a board.”

Against his better judgement, Henrik tried to force himself to relax, tired muscles loosening and sinking into the mattress.

“You okay?”

He made a noise of assent.

“Hey,” Chase said, lifting his head to try and peer into the other’s eyes. “Why’re ya lying ta me, Hen?”

Henrik didn’t reply. He avoided the concerned gaze, and he shifted so he was looking the other way. Realistically, he knew he couldn’t get away with not answering Chase. He’d keep badgering until he got the others involved. It was better to tell the truth right away… yet he couldn’t find the words.

After a few silent minutes, he whispered, “I cannot close my eyes without seeing him.” He swallowed. “I’m not there and he taunts me.”

The grip on him tightens. “You need to sleep,” Chase said.

“I know.”

He could already feel his mind giving in to the warmth of the other’s hold on him. It’s becoming increasingly harder and harder to keep his thoughts in line.

“Hey, ya know that’s one thing I’m good at.”

Henrik hummed drowsily, prying open his eyes to glance over at Chase.

He bumped his forehead against the side of Henrik’s head gently. “Keeping nightmares away.”

He huffed, humming contentedly as he wiggled closer to Chase, making him giggle. “Course you do… you’re the… Regenbogen.” He wasn’t looking but he knew the other was blushing, because he always did.

“Stop it,” he whined childishly.

“Mmmm… no.”

“Go to sleep!” Chase groaned.

“Fine, fine. Goodnight.”

“Night.”

He sighed deeply, soaking up the warmth and safety Chase practically oozed. It’s been a while since he’s felt so wonderful.

Chase fell asleep first, and the reason Henrik could tell was because of Chase’s infamous snores that could drown out the tv at half volume. But he didn’t feel lonely being the only one awake for once.

It’s the first time Henrik had slept without any interruption in many months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyy look!!! More of my trainwreck of a series!!!


	2. "Leave Me Alone"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase comforts Jackie on a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> "Leave me alone!" with Chase or maybe Jackie? Idk

“Jackie?” Chase called, rapping on the door. “You okay? None of us’ve seen ya come out of your room all day.” **  
**

All that greeted him was silence.

That’s… unusual, to say the least. Maybe he had his headphones on or something.

He tried again but louder this time. “Jackie? You have your music on too loud again?”

If he strained to hear anything beyond the door, he could hear faint music.

He tried the handle only to stop when its turn was stopped. He jiggled it. Okay, that was weirder than normal. Jackie hardly ever locked his door. In fact, it’s kinda a  _rule_ that the household wasn’t allowed to lock any in the first place—minus the basement, attic, Schneep’s office, and Marv’s room.

It took more effort than it should’ve to shove away all the thoughts his brain were providing him with.  _Nothing bad has happened_.

“Uh, hey man, the door’s locked? Something up?”

Chase perked up when he definitely heard something from inside the room. It was too soft for him to catch the first time but it was something.

“Jay? That you?”

“I said, ” _go away_ “.” Chase nearly didn’t hear him the second time either—Jackie’s voice was much quieter than normal. It didn’t take a genius to understand something’s wrong.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Nothing.

Chase rested his head on the door. Time to do something the others normally did for him. “I hope you know I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong.”

He stayed there for a minute or two, eyes closed as he waited for an answer. Then: shifting and slow shuffling before the lock clicked and the door is cracked open.

Chase remembered only a few times he’d seen Jackie so  _miserable_ looking. Stressed or anxious, sure, but not downright miserable.

The other was in a red hoodie several sizes too big, hood pulled up with a large fluffy blanket wrapped around his shoulders. The headphones around his neck were blasting some kind of energetic song that he didn’t recognize at the moment but vaguely remembered hearing before. Chase found it odd Jackie was wearing baggy pants considering he often liked sleeping in nothing but his boxers (and  _sometimes_ his hoodie). His hair looked like he’d just woken up and his eyes were sad.

No words were spoken between them—only the invitation to enter in the form of the door being pulled open. Chase slid the door shut behind him and turned around.

Jackie’s room was a mess like always. An idling computer and an open laptop next to it, clothes and comic books strewn about on the floor, a queen sized bed with no sheets but a few blankets, an open closet with his suit and gadgets, and electronics and tools scattered about the room.

The hero didn’t say anything, just walked back to his bed and flopped down, wriggling back into his nest of blankets, fluffy blanket pulled over his shoulders and head.

Chase picked his way through the room in pursuit of Jackie, tiptoeing around the stray items left carelessly. He sat on the edge of the bed, glancing around the room every now and then but his eyes ultimately landing on the lump on the bed.

“You want anything?”

The top of the lump shook from side to side.

“Not even food?”

Another shake. And then: “Not hungry.”

Okay then. He isn’t exactly sure what’s the best way to proceed, so he figures he’ll let the other do what he wants.

Sure enough, the lump subtly scooches closer to him until its pressed against his side. He doesn’t bother bringing it up—nothing would happen if he mentioned it anyway.

“Wanna talk about it?” He tried quietly. Chase really didn’t expect anything to be said.

“I dun feel good,” came from the lump. It was muffled and hard to hear but Chase heard it regardless.

Well, he already got more than he expected. He didn’t really know where to go now, so he’s going in blind. “Does anything hurt?”

Jackie moved but it’s hard to tell what the hell that movement was supposed to be. Didn’t look like a “no” but not a “yes”… maybe it was an “I don’t know”? Chase really didn’t know.

“A little? Jus’ feels wrong.”

It took Chase an embarrassingly long moment to understand what that meant, and then it clicked. Oh.  _Oh_.

“Oh.” A moment of silence. “Do you… do you want Marv?”

Jackie shook his head.

“Oh, um, okay.”

They stayed silent for a while after that. And then the lump began migrating onto Chase’s lap. He moved further onto the bed and laid down, accepting his fate. Within less than a minute, he’s pinned to the bed under Jackie’s weight. It’s kinda hard to breathe but he could deal with it.

The blankets shifted a bit and then Jackie’s head was sticking out. It was laid on his chest, ear pressed to roughly where his heart was. He heard Jackie sigh.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

There wasn’t much to do, so his fingers ended up combing through Jackie’s hair for awhile or trailing up and down his cheek.

Chase isn’t going to lie, he dozed off a couple of times. C'mon it’s pretty much silent, there’s a nice pressure on his chest, and it’s warm—of  _course_ he’s gonna fall asleep. Not like it mattered too much anyway; they weren’t doing any talking. And Chase is aware of the fact Jackie’s snoozing too. He always had faint, whistle snores when he’s comfortable. As kind of annoying as it was, hearing them meant he’s sleeping deep enough to be actually getting some substantial rest.

When Chase woke up for who knows how many times, finally shaking off the drowsiness that kept pulling him back under, he saw Jackie staring at him. At least he looked better.

He figured he’d get a few words this time. All that happened was Jackie nuzzling back into his chest. Oh, okay then.

Chase slung an arm over the blanket pile and breathed in as deeply as he could with Jackie limiting his air supply. Despite how this little cuddlefest happened, it was nice.

Maybe he wasn’t done with nap time just yet, he mused as his eyes slid shut again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh fuck I dropped all my uwus—
> 
> Feel free to prompt me still ---> https://anarchist-puppet-on-strings.tumblr.com/post/183547858828/sentence-starters


	3. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase gets drunk and does something he probably shouldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp… Hey, Jay, here’s that unhealthy Antiaverage I talked about in the Discord server. Go wild, I guess.

Chase is pretty drunk. He didn’t know how long he had been drinking but the answer is probably a while. He couldn’t even remember why he was drinking in the first place—the only thing that mattered was the next sip of whiskey.

Familiar loneliness gnawed away at his mind. The alcohol took some of the pain away—like always—but it wasn’t gone entirely. Maybe with another glass or two, the feeling would be forgotten in the back of his mind for a while.

When he felt prickling static crawl over his skin, he distantly knew he should be panicking. Static equals bad news and pain. Yet here he is, perfectly calm and tipping more whiskey into his empty glass with half melted ice cubes. The only reason his hands were shaking is because of the alcohol. Maybe he finally didn’t give a shit what happened to him anymore. Or maybe he was so lonely he’d accept whatever company he could get.

“Wow,” Anti said in near amazement. “You look as drunk as a skunk.”

Chase didn’t bother answering the demon’s comment, instead throwing back another mouthful of burning amber. He set the glass back down on the coffee table and grinned—not too much amazed Anti. Then it faded. The other didn’t visit without reason.

“Why-why are you… here? What d’ya want?” He asked, stumbling over his words a bit.

“What? Can’t visit out of the goodness of my heart?” Anti asks, mock offended by the notion he’d need something to come over.

Chase shook his head seriously.

“Rude,” the other said, pulling his knife out of a cloud of pixels and fiddling with it.

“What–” he hiccupped–”do ya… what do ya want from me?”

Anti huffed, breaking the knife back into pixels and letting the bits reattach themselves to his body. “Well, if you must insist on me needing a reason.”

Chase isn’t surprised when Anti draws nearer to him. The glitch normally only came over for his suffering.

He is surprised, however, when claws dug into his upper arms. He made a startled noise before he feels chapped lips on his. Kissing Anti is… not what he’s used to. The other is primal and possessive, teeth catching on his bottom lip a few times and mixing copper into the mess. He wound his arms around the back of Anti’s neck, pressing himself closer to the other and moaning at the way the demon pulls Chase against himself. One of his hands threads its fingers in the dark green hair.

He’s vaguely aware of his head spinning and the fact it’s hard to think straight but that didn’t matter right now. All that mattered is that there’s someone touching him.

When he felt something brush against his lips, he opened them and allowed a long tongue to slip in. He hummed happily into the kiss. The static rolling off the demon enveloped him, sending tingles of pleasure throughout his body. His mouth is numb but he didn’t care. It felt _amazing_.

He whined when Anti drew away, breathing labored. Looking up at him, Chase saw a cocky smirk on the glitch’s face, a single eyebrow raised. “So… wanna fuck?”

The yank on Anti’s hair and the continuation of the kiss is all the answer the glitch needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are my things getting more and more suggestive as I go


	4. Ominous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin’s dreams happen for a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of this one!!!

Everything is eerily silent for the amount of movement that’s happening around him. **  
**

Blurred faces leered at him from afar. An innumerable amount of crows were in the air, blacking out the sky yet not a single call or wing flap could be heard. A single crow dropped from the sky and landed on a cattle skull in front of him. It opened its beak and shattered the silence with a laugh.

There’s fire—fire everywhere. It’s cyan, green, with spots of dark purple. The purple flames begin to grow, overtake, and strangle the blue and green, smothering its screams until all that’s around him is death.

The fire is frigid and it chills him to the bone. The smoke infiltrates his lungs and curl its poisonous claws into his veins, corrupting his magic.

“Stop it! Stop!” He screamed, his voice coming out a whisper.

The faint crackles of fire became a fierce roar.

And then he’s being engulfed by ice.

* * *

Marvin woke feeling cold. He cracked open his eyes to see he’d left his window wide open, cold air wafting in. He groaned, curling in on himself. It’s cold but he didn’t want to move. His eyes slip shut, mind ready to topple into oblivion when a familiar noise shatters the quiet.

A crow’s caw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvin has… ominous dreams often. They happen for a reason.


End file.
